IN THE COURTO
by GaryChan
Summary: The tale of young Cecily, in search for her Mr. Romance.


**IN THE COURTO**

**By: MGA**

It was a cool autumn evening. Young Cecily stared at the passing clouds as she waited at the bus stop. Today this babe was going to watch her fist basketball game evah. It was the Toronto Raptors versus the Brooklyn Nets. She was super pumbed. However, she wasn't as excited as she thought she would be. Cecily was actually feeling quite lonesome. You see, Cecily has never been a master at the love game. Though she was smart, good looking and almost perfect in every way, she had never really fallen in love. At almost age 25, things looked shabby for this little chick. But Cecily learned to move on and to not be caught in the trap de love. She knew she would find her Mr. Romance someday.

It was half past five when the bus arrived, the game started at seven and the drive would be about an hour long. A comfortable schedule, Cecily thought. She found the last empty seat on the right side of the bus. Just as the bus began to move, suddenly, oh so suddenly, a thumping sound came out from the side of the bus. BANG BANG BANG. Startled as she was, Cecily looked out there window where she saw a man running beneath on the sidewalk, beside the bus. "Stop! Stop dammit. Stop PLEASE!" yelled the man. The driver stopped and the man climbed onto the bus. He had greasy black hair, chinky eyes and yellow skin. The only seat left was beside Cecily. "Just my luck", Cecily thought. As the man sat down, he pulled out a few tissues and wiped the sweat from the sides of his face. Chic Cecily remained silent. The man glanced towards Cecily, she looked back, and the man quickly looked away. The two remained silent for the rest of the time.

They both got off at Park Arena stop, along with a few others, so Cecily didn't think much of it. The bus came early; it was only quarter past six. She decided to take a stroll in the nearby square before she went inside. She looked at some trees, flowers, and other nice things. Further along the path there a statue of a mallard. Cecily hated mallards. She considered them one of the rudest animals evah.

"I hate you, mallard", Cecily said to the statue.

"Oh, really? Why? Don't hate me!"

"Who said that?"

"It was me. The mallard."

Cecily was no fool. She knew statues couldn't talk. Someone was pulling her leg as in pulling her leg as in pulling her leg. And she was right. Cecily circled the statue and saw a man. It was Phil Collins. But she Cecily knew Phil wouldn't imitate a mallard statue. Phil Collins was a classy man. But behind Phil, Cecily saw another man. He had shaggy black hair and olive skin. He was also wearing a mallard shirt. "Bingo", said Cecily.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am…MALLARD MAN!"

"You must think you are really funny, huh?"

"Hehe….Why don't you like mallards?"

"They are just, such adequate birds. Don't you think?

"No. I think they are pretty cute."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah. Don't you think it was funny, though?"

'Hahaha, I guess… But seriously. Who are you?"

"Hah. I'm Nick Desi Boyz. But you can call me Nick."

"I'm Cecily."

"You're cute. Here's my number."

"What the hell."

Mr. Nick ran off, leaving Cecily bewildered. Speaking of time, Cecily glanced at her watch. She was going to be late for the game! Cecily dashed to Park Arena. She ran up the steps, through the doors, checked in her ticket and sprinted to the court. Suddenly, oh so suddenly…WHAM. Next thing you know, Cecily bumped into someone and was on the floor.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."

As Cecily looked up she saw the man from the bus staring into her eyes. I must say, Cecily was having a lot of guy trouble today.

"Oh, so we meet again, Miss?"

"I guess so."

The man helped Cecily up.

"You're a fan of the raptors too, I suppose?"  
"Yeah. They are so totally awesome."

"YAH"

"YAH"

The two sat down in to courts as they waited for the game to begin. Chic Cecily remained quiet again.

"So, what do they call you?"

"Cecily. Cecily Witherspoon. And, yourself?"

"Timothy. Timothy Barrymore."

The man smiled at her…and just like that, BOOM. Cecily could feel it. Camera angles changing, lights dimming, loooooooove sequence. Cecily was in love. And for the whole duration of the game, Cecily was just staring at this so called "Timothy". During half-time, he even shared his cheese dog with her. "What a man", Cecily thought. After the game, they exchanged phone numbers. And the whole bus ride home, Cecily spent the time trying to memorize Timothy's number.

The next day, Cecily wanted to call him. But, she didn't know what she would say. She paced around the room, looking at her phone. She had to do this. Her hands were trembling. But, she dialed the number. BEEP BOOP BOP BEEP.

Ring ring ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Timothy. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today. I want to pay you back for that cheese dog."

"TIMOTHY! WHO IS THIS TIMOTHY MAN. I AM NICK, CECILY. ARE YOU MEETING UP WITH GUYS BEHIND MY BACK? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh my god, I memorized Nick's number by accident. Oh no", Cecily thought.

"Sorry Nick, I thought you were someone else."

"I know that. But I can't handle this. I am going to have to kill you now."

"No Nick. Please don't.

"If you don't want to die, meet me at Shah Halva in 10 minutes."

He hung up. Cecily's phone dropped out of her hands. She was going to die. Tears ran down Cecily's cheeks. The day after she fell in love was going to be the day of her death anniversary. Cecily couldn't let this happen. She needed help. But she had no friends. She looked at Timothy's real phone number. She sent him a text.

Dear Timothy,

I know we haven't known each other for that long but I need your help. I am going to die in 10 minutes at Shah Halva and I need you to rescue me.

Please help.

Love,

Cecily

Cecily got her stuff ready. She wrote her will and everything. At Shah Halva, she sat at of the tables. She was worried that she was going to get kicked out for not ordering anything, so she bought the special halva magic. Suddenly, oh so suddenly, she saw Nick enter. He paused, and then went up to Cecily and grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her outside and pushed her against the wall of the building.

"Please don't kill me, Nick", Cecily moaned.

"Silly silly silly Cecily. That was just a test. I didn't think you loved me enough that you would even be willing to die for me. So, I told you I was going to kill you, and see if you would actually show up."

"You are crazy!"

"I know. I am just kidding. I really am going to kill you. AHAHAHAHA!"

Nick pulled out a knife and got ready for some major stabbing action. Suddenly, oh so suddenly, an unknown force was at stir.

"HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Out of nowhere a mystery man emerged from the shadows and did a super dragon flip high kick into Nick's face.

"OH SHOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT", yelled Nick in slow motion.

Nick fell onto the ground, unable to move except for the occasional face twitches. The mystery man grabbed Cecily by the hand and aggressively dragged her until the two reached a bridge under a cherry blossom tree.

"Who are you?" asked Cecily

"Oh, you know who I am"

The man removed his lace blouse, his eyeliner and red high heels.

"I know you", said Cecily.

"Me too", said Timothy.

Cecily knew that she finally found her Mr. Romance. It proves that basketball truly is a magical game. The wind blew and the birds chirped as the two looked into each other's eyes. They hugged.


End file.
